


Accidents Happen

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Mild Corruption, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kjelle agrees to let Noire practice a hex on her, but when things go completely wrong, she finds her friend very eager to try and make up for her mistakes. Commission for Ruby VanCleef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noire strode to pursue her magic differently than her mother had. She was, after all, living proof of Tharja's arcane recklessness, a victim of reckless experimentation on a subject that wasn't nearly as willing as she was told that she was. Of course, unfortunately, to properly test out a new hex, it had to be tried out on somebody. Noire looked to her friends for help, promising that whatever she wanted to test was a simple spell that had little chance of going wrong, and wouldn't backfire in any damaging way.

There had been a few small mishaps. A small hair flattening charm had instead sent Severa's hair into a frizzled mess for days, marking the first and last time the redhead would ever volunteer to help Noire with her magic. Brady's voice had turned into his mother's on another occasion, although she'd undone that one rather quickly. But a couple mistakes here and there paled in comparison to all the successes she'd found with her little spells, coming into her own magically in ways that had even earned her completely genuine warmth and praise from her mother. It was the version of Tharja in the past, before her husband died and she'd gone off the deep end, but nonetheless it was one of the happiest things she'd ever heard.

Kjelle sat off the edge of Noire's bed, having met with the meek girl in her room. Noire wanted to try and push things a little more than she had before, past minor cosmetic changes and into something she could show her mother, proof of real results and her growing magical prowess. It always dwarfed her mother's, but she knew she had it in her somewhere, if she could only just find it. This would hopefully be that time. The hex in question was quite a nasty one, inducing an irresistible urge in its victim start running and not stop until the hex was broken or they passed out from exhaustion. Kjelle was the logical choice for this, with the stamina and conditioning to go just turn any mishap into her afternoon run until Tharja could be found to come undo it.

"Are you ready?" Noire asked, standing with a nervous smile over the knight, who had dressed light for the occasion. Tight pants and a top that cut off halfway down her midriff were her usual attire for long runs, helping her keep cool on the summer afternoon. It wasn't exactly the sort of confidence boost Noire hoped for, since she only intended to leave the hex running for perhaps half a minute for confirmation it worked before she undid it, but she quickly tried to push that out of her mind as she focused on the task at hand. If her mind wasn't focused, she would run the risk of actually messing this all up.

"Yes." Kjelle kept it short and to-the-point, hoping to reassure Noire with it that she was certain and prepared. She knew it was hard for Noire to have confidence in her abilities, or really anything, and the easier she could make this, the better. That was why she'd volunteered after all, hoping to see her friend get a big boost from successfully pulling off her first major hex. No more hair ruining or voice altering spells; this was something big, and the knowledge she was growing in power and picking up hexes, something that she struggled with in the shadow of her gifted mother, would hopefully lead to her overall becoming more confident and certain of herself.

Noire closed her eyes. "Okay, let's do this then." Her voice quivered a little; this was bigger than she was, and it terrified her more than any of the other tests had. There were so many ways for this to go wrong, so much her mind had decided was riding on the success of this hex, and if it didn't work out she was never going to be able to forgive herself for messing up. The more she thought about it the more daunting it seemed, left standing there with her eyes closed, panic and self-loathing simmering beneath the surface as attempts to gather herself utterly failed. Her hands laid by her side, shaking and fretting, nails digging into her palms.

"Noire."

The single word called out to her, and suddenly she was tugged out of the panic, gasping as Kjelle shook her from her lapse into self-critical panic.

"You're going to do fine," Kjelle continued, reassuring her with a little smile. "I trust you."

Few people ever put much confidence into Noire's abilities. She understood why; she wasn't particularly good at them. But here was Kjelle, offering her support eagerly, and there was something certain about it that Noire could draw from. Kjelle wasn't the sort to pepper people with over-positive platitudes, which made it feel like somehow it meant more, like she could accept it without the intense over-examination of intentions and meaning that would have coloured anyone else's assurance.

Noire nodded her head, her quivering lips forming into a wider smile. "You're right! Let's do this." She closed her eyes once more, but this time instead of fear or memories, she saw blankness. Drawing in a sharp breath, she focused her will on what she wanted, which was for Kjelle to be cursed to run until her legs could no longer move. Hexes were a dark form of magic, and she had to call upon a darker side of her for that. Not quite her inner demon, but all of the negativity within her. Fear of failure, resentment, rage, jealousy. It didn't have to be toward Kjelle--which was a relief, because she harboured no ill will toward her--but it would have been more potent if she had. It felt like a long time, her mind focused inward, shutting out the world and lingering on her thoughts and intentions, but it only took a few seconds in reality for her to work the spell.

Kjelle felt her stomach tighten, and she grunted in displeasure as a wave of something ran across her body. The knight wasn't particularly versed in the arts of magic, and didn't really understand what was going on, but the point of radiation for the pulsating sensation was not any part of her legs, but in the space between them. Her groin burned and tingled and just felt. Felt stronger than she could handle, shuddering as she fell back onto the bed, heels dug into the floor and lifting her lower body up. "H-huh?" she shouted, coming to the rapid realization that the hex had indeed misfired, because she was not on her feet running herself ragged. No, this was much worse than that.

Her hips bucked and twisted as she felt her pubic region light up. Her clitoris in particularly began to throb and swell, flesh growing as it extended outward and thickened, brushing against the inside of her panties in twisted sensation whose oddness and discomfort did little to cut through the unexpected and unsettling pleasure of it. As it grew, it rubbed and pressed and stretched out her panties more and more, a bulge forming in her pants as she squirmed and panted, clutching hard at fistfuls of bedding. It was an bizarre as it was exhilarating, and Kjelle's jaw quivered as words by and large failed her.

Noire stared in horror at the misfired hex that had done absolutely nothing it was intended to. The implication within the bulging pants was something she was not ready to face in the least, but she didn't think she had much of a choice in the matter; she'd messed up far, far more than she could have ever expected to, and a spectacular failure that she would never be able to in good conscience stop apologizing for.

Heat washed over Kjelle, the top layer of her skin burning up, making her forehead slick with sweat, and nowhere was the warmth more noticeable than between her legs. She had to get her pants off, to try and cool herself off by exposing her aching, heated flesh to the air, and without caring about decency pulled her pants and her panties down in one single motion, thrusting upward as her newly formed cock sprang free. It was completely rigid, and had shifted in shape and colour a little, no longer merely a longer and thicker clitoris, but with a fully formed head. "Fuck! Noire, what happened?" She didn't sound angry, but in her panic and fever, she was loud, and that was enough.

"I-I don't know!" Noire shouted, legs beginning to shake as she struggled to stand still. She didn't know what to do or how to fix it, because she'd focused her spell perfectly, and without knowing how she'd messed up, breaking the hex was going to be difficult. She could have tried working backwards, examining her thought processes and how she'd set up the spell in her mind, but that required going back to that place of silent focus, and her mind was too frantically buzzing to even consider doing that right now, wracked by panic and fear and self-loathing. What could she do? Standing there was only making her even more useless, and she had to try and salvage this so that she at least didn't seem like a total waste.

Her mind snapped its focus back toward Kjelle's erection as the knight continued to squirm and writhe, the heated waves running across her muscular form making her move in the most lurid of ways. Clearly, the hex had induced intense arousal on top of the obvious physical effects, and maybe if she tended to it, they could calm down and think together. Maybe if she could get Kjelle off, the spell would dissipate altogether! Moving forward with speed too frantic to be driven by anything other than panic, she shouted out, "I'm sorry, Kjelle!" before seizing the rigid cock before her and starting to stroke it rapidly.

The frantic rocking in Kjelle's hips finally died down as she gasped, the warm and soft hand seizing her newly formed member and drawing her focus to the physical realm. With her gyrations calmed, she was left shocked, staring up at Noire with wide eyes as the nervous, shy girl stood over the side of the bed, giving her a handjob that contrasted oddly with the look of terror and panic on her face. "Noire?" she asked, her voice considerably quieter. "What are you..."

"I don't know how to undo the spell, but you looked like you couldn't take it anymore." She stammered her whole way through the sentence, quivering and struggling to keep eye contact as guilt sank in. "I can't leave you like this, especially since it's my fault. I'll help bring your ere--t-this down first, and then we'll think work out how to fix it. Is that okay?"

Within that consideration was exactly why Noire was anything but worthless, but Kjelle knew it wasn't the time to try and talk her through her issues. No, she needed a distraction until she was calmer, and this was certainly it. The fact that the burning across her flesh had settled a little with the hand working her over was certainly a nice benefit on the side. "Yes, that's okay." She groaned, closing her eyes and relaxing against the mattress, biting her lip as she focused on the hand around her new cock. Noire's hand was soft, even with the nervously tight grip, and as it moved slowly, it lit Kjelle's mind up with all manner of sensations she'd never known, not caring if Noire's approach was sloppy, because this was all so new to her. "It feels good, Noire, you're doing well."

Encouraged by those supportive words, Noire dropped to her knees between Kjelle's legs, slowly and with great nervousness leaning forward and pressing a kiss into the aching shaft before her, yelping in surprise as it throbbed in response, loosing a small spurt of pre-cum from its tip that splattered across her lips. Her tongue lapped it up quickly, finding the taste oddly salty and not as pleasant as she would have liked, but she didn't have much choice in the matter; she had to press on. It was her mess, and she was going to clean it up, to make up to Kjelle the disastrous attempt to practice her magic on her. Being a good friend mattered more than anything at the moment.

Her hand slid down a little, gripping Kjelle from the base and stroking upward, leaving everything her strokes didn't reach for her eager tongue to work over. She licked and kissed her tip, eyes closing as she focused on her task completely. In making things up to Kjelle, she found focus and purpose, leaving all of her panic behind because there simply wasn't space in her mind to be nervous. She had a job to do, and performed it with devotion and straightforward efficiency, slithering her tongue around the aching tip, licking up any drops of pre that followed. She was sloppy and had little to no idea what she was doing or how to handle Kjelle's shaft at all, but her eagerness was a good substitute, especially for someone whose cock was too new to know what anything else felt like upon it.

As her lips parted and sank down, taking a couple inches into her mouth and started to suck firmly on her shaft, she looked up the muscular girl's body. Kjelle's head rolled back and forth, occasionally pressing down hard into the bed. Her entire body seemed to sway as she moaned, lying back and enjoying herself greatly. The fact that Kjelle wasn't mad certainly helped; she was enjoying this little apology enough that Noire wasn't feeling as bad about it anymore; she'd still messed up, but in some weird way going down on her friend was fun enough to keep her from thinking about everything that had gone wrong. She was enjoying herself too, slowly acclimating to the taste of pre as the sheer lewdness of the act served to carry a different connotation, add something cerebral to the sensory reaction.

Kjelle slid a hand down her body, feeling the sensitive and electric skin light up with her trailing touch, making her hips buck upward and shove another half inch into Noire's unsuspecting mouth. Down her solid, tightened abs, along her thigh, and then up Noire's cheek gently, finding her hair and threading her fingers through it. The fire was need, the scream to be touched, but its lingering effects and its sensitivity still lingered. Her mind swam with lust and desire that Noire was certainly working toward sating, but which ran deep enough for her to question if it she could conquer it; this was a sudden jump start to her libido more intense than she had ever known before.

Kjelle's hand urged her lower, to suck in more of her cock, and though it wasn't forcing her down, it was a firm enough push that she wouldn't have been able to fight it if she wanted to. Noire's lips dragged further down her flesh, feeling the tip deeper in her mouth. With the hand there, guiding the bobbing of her head, she couldn't slip away for kisses and licks to the side of the shaft anymore, but she saw it as Kjelle guiding her toward what she wanted more, and if this entire thing was meant to make Kjelle feel good, then she would gladly do as asked. The sooner she got Kjelle off, the sooner, she hoped, that the spell would undo itself. That would be best; no messy blanket dispelling attempts, no having to backtrack through her mind. Just the spell fizzling out with the spending of the cock it had grown.

It wasn't a very likely hope, but she had to try.

Her slick, warm mouth offered something that Kjelle simply couldn't resist, and soon she was thrusting into it, matching the pumps of her hand and the bobs of her head as she eased into the same rhythm, gently fucking upward into her tight lips, loving the seal they form and the way they felt dragging along the flesh of her magical appendage. It felt wrong to be complimenting Noire on her skills at the moment, context a bit of a mood ruiner, but Kjelle found herself too horny to care about decency or what was appropriate in the moment or not, and regaled the girl with all manner of appreciative words for her oral performance. She didn't want the spell to break when she came, welcoming her orgasm and hoping desperately that it would remain, because this feeling was electric!

Kjelle's breath grew heavier and quicker, her knees tightening and then weakening and a different climax than she was used to ran along her body in cascades of bliss. She moaned loudly, the grip on Noire's hair getting tight for a brief flash as she bucked forward, her inflamed body bursting with a surge of heat as she came. Noire's eyes went wide as she felt the first spurt of cum splatter against her tongue. Even stronger and saltier in flavour, making her whine as she tried to pull back, only for Kjelle's head to keep her there, the knight choosing to empty herself right into her mouth. Ropes of hot seed filled it up, Noire doing her best to swallow it down as she whimpered, wincing at the strength of the flavour that dominated her tongue, so powerful that even once she had every last drop down and Kjelle's cock and stopped spasming and loosing its load, she could taste it heavily.

When Noire finally pulled her head back, she was dismayed to find Kjelle's cock not only remained, but hadn't even softened a little. It was still rigid, aching, and eager to be pleasured. "Oh no," she said, looking away in embarrassment as her method of dealing with her mishap hadn't even accomplished anything. "It didn't work."

"It worked perfectly," Kjelle reassured her, still incredibly turned on and wanting to go again with Noire. "I feel a lot better about what happened now that I've enjoyed myself a little, so thanks. And uh, I don't know anything about magic here, but maybe it just needs some more attention to it to make it stop?" She almost felt bad for trying to angle for more sex through such channels, but she couldn't help herself.

"M-maybe," Noire replied, standing upright and sighing, looking around the room curiously. "Uh, w-would you like to have sex, then? Maybe that would help. Not v-vaginal, though, I... I want my first time doing that to be with somebody special."

Kjelle perked an eyebrow at her request, but nodded excitedly. "Sure, that might do a better job. Why don't you come get comfortable on the bed and we'll get started?"

Noire couldn't push away her nerves with a sense of duty this time, as she climbed onto her bed, getting down on all fours as Kjelle turned around. It was so embarrassing, sticking her ass up and asking Kjelle if she wanted to have sex, but she didn't know what else to do. She had to do something to make it right for her friend, after all; she owed this to Kjelle as an apology. And it had been a little fun, hadn't it? Oh, that was shameful to admit, but the lingering aftertaste had begun to excite her.

Kjelle bit her lip as she watched Noire get down, watched her plump rear stuck out proudly in her tight pants, and her hands were eager to get her bottomless, grabbing the band of her pants and tugging them down roughly, descending upon Noire without warning or a second thought. She wanted more, and she wanted it now, giving a firm squeeze to the bare, pale cheek that made the shy girl whine in embarrassment as she was felt up. Kjelle gave two fingers on her other hand a quick application of saliva and slipped them quickly into her rear, starting to loosen her up and ready her, which drew even more noise from the black-haired archer.

Burying her head into the pillow, Noire was stunned by what was happening, by the brusque and direct assault on her rear by the fingers, Kjelle becoming lewder and more sexually aggressive. But the fingers paled in comparison to when they were swiftly removed from her now slightly opened hole, replaced by the threat of Kjelle's cock tip, slick with her saliva and eager to sink into something else. She told herself it was because she wanted Kjelle to be cured of the cock she'd given her, but a jolt of pleasure running up her spine in an electrical burst of sensation told her that it was far from the truth.

Kjelle's cock sank in slowly, the knight taking her patient time as she felt the anal walls clinging down tightly, needing to be opened up once more; her fingers had only gotten the ball rolling, and she had quite a ways to go. The feeling was intense, even warmer than her mouth had been, and Kjelle's fingertips pressed hard into her hips and into her rear, squeezing against whatever they could get a firm hold on as she steadily buried herself entirely into the hexer. A sense of intense fullness came over Noire, made her moan loudly into the pillow as she dug her nails into the bed, feeling the pleasure crushing down heavy upon her. Fervid denial became even harder as she surged with excitement before the thrusts had even begun.

When they did start, she was more vocal than Kjelle had ever seen the real Noire be. Even muffled by the pillow she was moaning so loudly as Kjelle's strong hips did most of the work, rocking in and out of her tight, virgin rear quickly, hitting against the plump, pillowy cheeks as she hilted inside of her. Both women were consumed by powerful lust, one driven by magic and the other a twisted deluge of distraction and guilt, finding pleasure in her attempt to make things right that she tried to refuse if only because she wanted to do this for Kjelle, not for herself. It became harder for her to tell herself that with each successive push deep into her rear, feeling pleasure welling deep inside her stomach, making her body surge and rock, pressing back against the throbbing girlcock as she sought to feel it deep inside of her constantly. Nothing else would have sufficed.

The occasional slap to the bouncing, round cheeks were the warning signs of Kjelle slowly being consumed by her desires. The magic surged and toyed with her mind, drawing out something rougher and more base from her mind. She got more physical and handsy, kneading her soft flesh and thrusting harder into her, wanting to hear all those sweet whines, to enforce the display of pure submission that was Noire on all fours with her head shoved by its own volition into a pillow. The magic twisted how she saw it all, made her gleeful and excited by how easily Noire submitted to her, gave her whatever she asked, and she began to wonder how far she could push that.

Withdrawing her hips, Kjelle ceased the ravaging of Noire for just a moment, earning a confused, needy whine from Noire, who looked over her shoulder curiously. She yelped as she was turned around, shoved down onto her back with Kjelle lying quickly atop her, impatiently seizing her lips into a hungry and desperate kiss. Noire's head swam with too many conflicting emotions and sensations to be able to process it until it was already over, her lips tinging and aching for another touch as her chest pounded rapidly. Kjelle still pressed down into her, her muscular form unyielding and powerful.

"I'm special, aren't I?" Kjelle asked, trying hard not to bare her teeth.

Noire didn't understand what she was asking, her head too dulled by lust and surprise and everything else she had to contend with. "Of course you are, Kjelle," she said. "Y-you're one of my best frie--ah!"

The cry accompanied her understanding of the question and its intent, as Kjelle drove herself back into her once again, but this time she wasn't claiming the archer's rear. She drove instead right into her slick heat, trickery giving her the invitation to claim her virginity, and she did so with eagerness. Pounding downward thrusts hilted the cock into Noire again and again, a rapid pace that kept the mage from even being able to form her lips around words as she moaned and shuddered hands grabbing Kjelle's shoulders. Her grip wanted just as much to slow her down so she could ask for context and why she'd done this as wanted her to go even faster. The friction of her aching cock along her vaginal walls only fed the flame, made it burn brighter and hotter within Noire's core.

So taken by the lust and the pleasure that was immediately upon her, Noire didn't even care that she'd been tricked and claimed, that the context of 'somebody special' was as far removed from this situation as anything could possibly have been. "M-more!" she cried, unable to believe herself as her howls of enjoyment and pleas for more of this came out devoid of shame or restraint.

Kjelle grabbed Noire's hands, pinning her wrists down to the mattress as she leaned forward, not going for her lips again, even if the taste of her mouth was something the calmer part of her mind decided would have to be savoured more once they were done. No, she went for her neck, biting down hard in a display of feral dominance as the magic drove her onward, encouraging her to go rough and hard and to assert herself over Noire. To finish inside of her, cum deep and hard, to impregnate her. The bestial alpha instincts told her to take Noire as a mate, to feverishly and thoroughly rut her until she was hers. And Kjelle did that very thing without a second thought on the matter; she would have her.

The pain of teeth dug into her neck made Noire cry out, but there was an undercurrent of undeniable pleasure beneath the agony that only further excited her, made her twist against the strong hands pining her wrists down. She had no hope of breaking loose from Kjelle's mighty grip, but she was unable to stay still as she was ravaged, struggling in vain as her nails dug into her palms, fists clenched and knuckles turning white. She felt amazing, the pleasure crashing down upon her in waves that her lust-wracked mind had given up trying to fight against. Her moans were vocal and vigorous, a far cry from the meek girl Kjelle was used to seeing, not that the knight was in a state of mind where she was noticing very much.

The teeth grazed along stretches of pale neck in search of new targets, nibbling on the way along before snapping deep inward, drawing another howl from Noire. Her aggression was paying off, Noire not exactly much of a fighter to begin with, but eagerly submitting to Kjelle, to the cock ravaging her slick hole as her tight inner walls clenched down hungrily around it. To the teeth that left bite marks all over her neck. To the hands that began to dig nails into the sides of her wrists as they held them in place, Kjelle knowing that Noire wouldn't be able to overpower her, but not wanting to settle on her laurels when she could completely dominate.

Release was hard and fast for both girls, the primal fucking Kjelle delivered being enough to send them both hurtling toward incredible release well before they were ready to stop. Noire came first, screaming as she fought to hold her inner demon at bay, eyes rolled back, mouth wide open. She was on fire, burning up brightly as her lit body shuddered and surged, irresistible waves of pleasure washing over her completely. She was gone, lost to the sweet surrender of bliss as her vaginal walls tightened and pulsated, trying to milk the girlcock of its payload. Kjelle was eager to oblige, hilting herself one last time into her and cumming deep, filling her with another ample load as her mind ceased its screaming; she'd done her job, and now she need only wait to see if timing and her virility were just right. For her release, she bit down one last time, letting the bite linger as she bucked a few more times before slowing to a dead halt, panting and buried inside of her.

The haze cleared with release, Kjelle's grip loosening and her teeth easing up from her neck, and though she had never expected to enjoy the site of a neck covered in bite marks as much as she did, she was afforded some sudden clarity and awareness, looking down in concern at Noire, still pinned--albeit less tightly--below her. She didn't look as terrified as she'd expected, her expression lacking panic or regret, not lapsed into self-loathing. She looked happy, satiated, and calm.

"I don't know what came over me," Kjelle said, sighing and leaning down to press a kiss into Noire's cheek. "I'm sorry."

In the exhausted afterglow, Noire found she didn't have the energy to panic. She was content, and felt warm beneath Kjelle, safe in ways that she hadn't expected to. "Was it the hex?" she asked between deep, measured breaths.

"I think so, but that doesn't excuse what I did."

"I forgive you," she whispered. "And truth be told, now that it's done, I think you were definitely someone special enough to be my first." Her cheeks pinkened, and her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what she'd just said, her filter suddenly gone. "I-I mean..."

But Kjelle was quick to action, seizing her lips and kissing her deeply. The fire and lust were gone, but in its place was affection and sweetness, something uncharacteristically tender from the gruff and stoic knight. "I know what you mean," she whispered softly. "And I feel the same way. I have for a long time, and I think that's how the hex managed to get me to do all of that."

"What should we do about the hex?" It may have been better for the mood and for their confessions if Noire didn't go bringing up Kjelle's predicament again, but it was an issue that was still important to her, even if it had brought them together; she wanted to do something about it.

Kjelle shrugged. "I think I might want to keep it, actually. It's not too bad, and I think I'd want to get my fill of it before we consider looking for a solution to it. Is that okay with you?"

"On one condition." Somehow, with Kjelle atop her, smiling and giving her unconditional affection, she felt courage welling up inside her. Maybe it was the fact she felt truly safe beneath the strong warrior, who she knew would look out and take care of her; she wanted to ensure it would remain that way. "I won't break it until you're ready if you'll be my girlfriend."

Kjelle didn't even pretend to have to think about it before pecking her on the lips. "You have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Noire covered her face, squirming as Kjelle pounded downward into her savagely, leaving the terror-prone archer's body bouncing against the bed from the force of her thrusts. The muscular knight knelt down over her, thrusting into her hard in what had became a nightly ritual between the two. The hex hadn't been broken; both girls dragged their feet on bringing it back up, spending as much time as they could reveling in its exciting thrills for as long as they could get away with. Kjelle's cock was still something that would have to be dealt with down the line, but the more time the new lovers spent in each others' embrace and grew more skilled in the bedroom, the more neither wanted to change things. Whatever possessed Kjelle and drove her toward such intense, powerful carnal dominance inspired both fear and desire in Noire, while Kjelle reveled in the thrill of seizing control like no other pleasure she knew before.

Grabbing Noire's wrists, Kjelle pried the hands away from her girlfriend's face. "I want to see how much you love it," she snarled, pinning her wrists down to the bed as the embarrassed Noire closed her eyes, cheeks burning in embarrassment even as moans spilled freely from her lips. Beneath the general fear with which she approached the slightest of aggression was something powerful; the fear got her off, mixed in with the throbbing sensation of Kjelle's thrusts shaking her to her very core. The way her body twisted was not an attempt to pull away from Kjelle, as if that were even possible, but the shuddering expression of the pleasure ripping through her, bringing her closer and closer to the verge of sweet release.

"What the hell?" came a shocked, terrified voice that drew both lovers' eyes toward the bedroom door, to where Severa held a dress she was intent on returning to Noire. The redhead's poor practicing of basic manners did little to take away from the utter shock on her face of Kjelle pinning Noire down, hips lifted up and exposing her throbbing cock half-sheathed inside of the moaning archer. She dropped the dress and turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her as a mix of shame, terror, and shock made her feet move as quickly as they could to get away from the room.

Kjelle should have gotten up and dealt with it. It would have been the right way to take care of such a thing. But she was too far gone, and instead looked down at Noire, resuming the hard fucking as though nothing had happened.  
************  
Once the hex's mental effects died down and Kjelle was once more in the right frame of mind, she went looking for Severa, leaving her girlfriend to ease down into a gentle, happy nap. Unfortunately, finding Severa in her room at the inn did little good, the redhead shirking back away from her and greeting her not with any notes of concern or even questions about what she'd seen, but instead a bitter, venomous, "Freak."

"You don't understand," Kjelle began. "A hex misfired and it--"

"I don't care what happened!" she said. "You're still a freak, and if I find out that you were holding down Noire because she didn't want it, I'm going to come after you for it!"

"It's not like that. Noire and I are dating now, and if you'd only let me explain to you what happened..." She reached for Severa's hand as the redhead turned away, trying to appeal to her friend's better nature, as much as reason and good sense were hardly traits Severa was renowned for. Severa tried to swing back aggressively at Kjelle, attempting to slap her hand away and make clear how little she wanted to find out what really happened, but another insult made something snap inside of Kjelle. The hex's mental effects outside of the bedroom weren't things she or Noire worried too much about, but Severa's aggression and fury were interpreted by some part of her mind as a threat to her dominance, grand displays of rebellion, and her eyes flashed over with something furious.

She seized the hand trying to slap hers away by the wrists, and Severa froze in shock, eyes wide as she felt the strong fingers gripping her so forcefully. Kjelle could overpower most of the camp, and Severa had always focused on speed and precision over sheer brute strength, which meant she was definitely not one of the few who could pull away from her. “What are you doing?” she asked, trying to pull away but not doing anything to escalate the situation, worried about what would happen in Kjelle decided to properly to attack her.

“Teaching you your place,” the muscular girl snarled, her mind hazing over with something raw and powerful. The hex was doing things to her mind she wasn't even aware of, convincing her that the proper response to all of this was to shove the redhead down to her knees in front of her and pull her cock out. “Your insults are cruel to someone you claim is your friend, and you're completely out of line, so I'll show you some manners.” She made a show of the other hand going down her pants, fishing her cock out before Severa's wide, terrified eyes. It was completely rigid by the time she had it out of her pants, the feverish and animalistic thrill of dominating Severa being all the arousal she needed to get fired up. “Now suck.”

Leaning forward meekly, Severa did as she was told, frightened and hoping for mercy if she followed Kjelle's orders. She reached for the cock, fingers trembling as they wrapped uncertainty around it; the redhead was a virgin, and had little idea what she was doing or how it go about any of this, but she knew that she had to try. Meekly, her head leaned forward and she gave the tip a few licks, finding it a little salty and tart, the flavours of Noire's pussy and her own semen still lingering on the flesh. She wanted to pull away, to recoil and make a show of spitting out the flavour in an over the top display of disgust, but she didn't want to further infuriate Kjelle, and instead bore through the pain and her own loathing of it to swirl her tongue around her tip. She knew about blowjobs, but really had no idea where to begin, and hoped for the best.

Kjelle kept a tight grip on Severa's hair. She didn't act on it, didn't guide her head or pull on it as she shouted demands, but it was a nice insurance policy, and felt soft even to her calloused fingers; she took amazing care of it, and Kjelle could get used to feeling it as her cock was serviced. Noire's was nice, but there was a sheen to it that must have taken a great deal of effort, and what better way to reward the time Severa put into her hair than to hold onto it as she lapped at her turgid tip? The fact that it kept Severa on her best behavior like a leash was just an added bonus.

Looking up worriedly at Kjelle's face, Severa hoped desperately that she was doing a good job, tried reading the usually fairly stoic knight for any signs of reactions, good or bad, that might warn her about her performance. She needed feedback, needed to know she was doing well and would have no reason to worry about retribution, and the lack of it drove her mad, made her open her mouth and take the whole of her tip in, the idea being that perhaps some escalation would induce a reaction. She sucked on the tip, lips pursing tightly around the aching girlcock as her hand began to pump along the base, clumsily feeling out the blowjob as she went, hoping to learn something applicable or have a moment of genius that might buy her safety from this.

The low, wet sucking noise put Kjelle at peace as much as it excited her; she could tell that Severa wanted to be defiant, that only fear kept her in place, and something about the power she held over the girl, over the indomitable unpleasant snarkiness with which she approached life, drove her ego to new heights. Rule through fear fed the animal instincts within her, told her that her power and the awe it inspired in others were potent weapons to her rule, and that Severa would make a wonderful lover right beside Noire.

Bobbing her head steadily, Severa slowly took Kjelle's cock in deeper and deeper, sinking further down into her duty still desperately hopping to find some magic spot she could focus and still failing to find anything of the sort. She knew she'd been brash and rude to Kjelle in her insults and not listening to what happened, but this was hardly a fair way to make her apologize for anything. She could feel Kjelle's hungry gaze bearing down on her, lecherously watching her shy blowjob and stroking her hair, putting the mercenary completely off of anything resembling ease or comfort as she wondered if this would be it. Hoped desperately that this would be it.

As she drew closer toward her release, Kjelle's mind only grew heavier and lustier, hands drifting down to Severa's pigtails and realizing that they would make wonderful handlebars, that maybe it was time to stop letting Severa have it so easy, really teach her the lesson she had in mind. “Can you let go for a second?” she asked, voice remaining steady and calm in a way that made Several almost feel at ease--or at least less terror--and do as she asked, releasing the shaft and looking curiously up at Kjelle. Mercilessly, Kjelle claimed that opening, pulling on the hair and thrusting her strong hips forward, burying her cock past Severa's lips, her tip pushing into her throat and wrenching a terrified gagging noise from the mercenary.

Kjelle cackled as her trick worked, now fucking Severa's face without a care in the world, hands wrapped around her long red locks, which ensured her head was kept in place and steady as she pounded away at her. Roughness had become more and more entangled with the mere concept of sexuality as Kjelle experienced it more and more, and she hadn't the mind for patience; she was close to cumming, and the only fair way to go about finishing up was to pound Severa' pretty face until she hit her peak, relishing in all the choking noises she made and the saliva that was leaking down her chin as she was left unable to swallow.

The pain was too much for Severa, who whined between gags and squirmed, alarms going off everywhere, but none more worrisome than between her legs, where somehow the violent oral she was subjected to was beginning to do things to her that she was absolutely not ready to face. Her panties were getting wet, thighs rubbing together as arousal began to swell inside of her, an infuriating and unfortunate result she hated and desperately hoped would go away. She wasn't a freak who would get off on having her hair pulled and her mouth violated.

W-was she?

“Come on, get into it,” Kjelle teased, biting her lip as she stared down at the imperiled and confused redhead, head stationary as it was violated. The force behind her hips ensured the thrusts were hard and powerful, each one hilting between her soft lips, leaving her nose rubbing in a tuft of black pubic hair at the height of each push. They grew more feverish and less steady each time around, Kjelle's orgasm throwing her into more desperate measures to get off. Such worries as finesse or consistency didn't matter to Kjelle in the face of sweet, heavy release. It was all she wanted, and conquering Severa was the best way to get there.

Pulling out of her sweet mouth, Kjelle marked her territory by pointing her erupting cock right at Severa's face as the redhead gasped for air, making her cough on the sudden rush of cum spilling into her mouth that was sucked down her throat, the rest of it ending up all over her pretty face. The girlcock throbbed as it spilled its heavy load and painted her features white, and Kjelle writhed on her feet as she felt the pleasure wash over her, almost as rewarding as conquering Severa had been, wiping that smirk off her face and the cruel words off the tip of her tongue. She'd done exactly as she intended to do, but even as the shivering, exciting sensations of bliss began to fade, she was already thinking about going again.

Severa stared in fury at Kjelle, unable to believe what had just happened or that she was getting turned on by it. In denial and rebellion, she hissed a furious, “Fuck you,” at the knight, only realizing after the words were already on her lips that Kjelle still held onto her hair, and yelped as they were tugged down, Kjelle dropping to her knees and driving Severa almost effortlessly to her back.

“No, fuck you,” Kjelle spat, releasing her twintails as she settled down between Severa's legs. Her hands ran along the supple curves of her body, and noted the way that her hips seemed to squirm in excitement at the feeling of being roughly handled. “I thought you learned your lesson the first time, but I don't mind teaching it to you again if you didn't.” She grabbed the hem of her skirt with both hands, and instead of pulling it off or riding it up, merely tore it right in half, exposing the girl's pink panties and the small wet spot formed in the front of them.

Severa's jaw quivered in utter fear as Kjelle reached for her panties, and before pulling them off, decided to push a single finger against the puffy mound outlined by the fabric. An involuntary moan rang out on her shivering lips as she watched Kjelle's expression change to an amused, smug one, and the colour in Severa's cheeks beneath the slimy, musky seed that had splattered all over them remained red, but embarrassment began to win out over anger. Her arousal was impossible to deny, shameful as it was, and this time, her response of, “I was going to apologize until now; y-you're absolutely a freak!” came out far less confident and venomous than she would have liked.

Kjelle grabbed her panties and pulled them down, deciding not to rip them as she tossed them off to the side. “I'm a freak that you're going to beg for by the time I'm done,” she said, grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart, and Severa's struggling squirms were almost effortless to fight against, lacking any conviction as the lust tore through her. Leaning forward, she crawled on top of Severa, leaning down to lick her cheek and sample her own salty brand as her hips bucked forward and she claimed the redhead's virginity with a single mighty push.

A hand quickly clasped over Severa's mouth to silence the howl spilling out of her mouth as she was taken. Severa was not ready for this, or the searing heat of the hard thrust sinking a thick cock into her so quickly and forcefully. Her body squirmed and throttled upward against Kjelle's, struggling in vain against the unyielding muscular form as Kjelle pushed against her, pinned her down to the floor as she began to feverishly rut into Severa. The heavy, pounding thrusts were no easier to handle, no less pounding and intense, as Kjelle's hips slammed down against Severa's, rattling her leaner frame each time she came down into her with a vengeance.

The tightness was agony, with Severa's vaginal walls clinging tightly to the invading cock as it hammered into her, the waves of pleasure and pain that followed each hilting thrust being utterly devoid of the context Severa desperately wished they could have. The pleasure was electric, leaving her struggling now merely to stay still and not begin to writhe as her body took what it could get, uncaring about the violation before her, about Kjelle's sudden snapping and burst of violence. All that mattered was the raw, searing hot sensation coursing through her, taking advantage of how sopping wet the facefucking had left her as her pussy leaked steadily, coating the intruding dick in her plentiful nectar. She was soaked, primed, and found that with each passing moment the harder thing became to not start moaning into her hand.

With her vision almost red, Kjelle sought to teach Severa her lesson with merciless speed and a generally careless attitude; Severa had to be fucked into her place and taught to respect Kjelle, whose animalistic mindset only grew more potent with each indulgence of its desires. The wide eyes staring up at her, the way Severa's cries continued to vibrate against her palm as it remained clenched down over her mouth, and the general stillness of the worried redhead as she gave up, were all powerful factors of temptation, confirming her instincts and feeding into this dangerous train of thought. Eagerly getting whisked away by something she was too crazed to even have the self-awareness to realize wasn't her, she embraced her feral instincts with Severa more than she ever had before.

But there was more at work than her own mindset. Something was coming over Severa as well, and with as little as she knew about magic, she was certain that it was not entirely driven by her body's own reactions. Something clouded her mind and began to drag her down into a deluge of sensation and submission, leaving her with desires she wanted frantically to shun and a general sense that she belonged beneath Kjelle. To Kjelle. It twisted around the growing pleasure that her body wanted her to let out, and soon enough moans were spilling out as the fire began to die in her narrowed eyes, weakness and surrender washing upon her slowly enough that she was left lying there in terror as she felt it happen, felt control of herself slip away as some fear-inspiring haze clouded her thoughts and urged her to give in.

The hand on Severa's mouth lifted off at last, damp from the hot breath running against it as it drifted down to her shoulder, holding it against the floor as Kjelle lifted up a little and started slamming down into her from a new angle, one that could take better advantaged of her strong core muscles and allow her to watch as Severa's breasts heaved and bounced beneath her top from the force of her thrusts. She was rewarded with loud, ragged moans as Severa's body gave in to pleasure and to whatever was washing over her, leaving her mind the only lingering rebellion against its pull. Kjelle saw submission in her noises, Severa accepting her place, and that place slowly becoming something more solid and defined. She would be hers in body and mind.

The thought of claiming Severa, of being so dominant and powerful that she could lay stake to two lovers, was enough to push Kjelle over the edge, but she found Severa had beaten her to it, howling so hard she once more needed to be silenced with a hand over her mouth as her body trembled. The pulsating, hot pleasure surging through the redhead helped to cloud her mind and silence all logic, all rebellion, and the sudden gush of the knight's hot, potent cum flooding into her only worsened matters, left her aflame and lusty as she gave in to it all.

Kjelle withdrew, grunting as her cock gave one more spurt of seed that splattered onto Severa's top as she admired her handiwork. Severa was breathless and writhing in the afterglow before her hungry eyes, moaning and purring as cum seeped out of her sloppy, used hole. The perfect ragged picture of an unpleasant snarker brought low; Severa had truly learned her lesson this time, eyes no longer burning with flames of rebellion against Kjelle's rule.

But the lesson had perhaps taught Severa more than Kjelle intended. It served not only to shut her up, but to fill her with something dark and twisted, a side-effect of the hex that guided Severa's actions as she pulled herself up and rolled onto all fours. One orgasm hadn't been enough, and she wanted more. More sex. More submission. More Kjelle. Shakily, she settled into her position on the floor, raising for the knight's hungry eyes her round, taut ass, and with a desperate look over her shoulder, bit her lip and let loose a meek, needy, “Please?”

Still rigid and totally ready for more, Kjelle was pulled in by the irresistible sight before her, but not without a wicked twist coming across her mind, one that threatened to toy mercilessly with Severa. Dropping down to her knees behind Severa, she gave the lovely bottom a few hard slaps before pulling a cheek aside and easing her cock against her pink hole, but after only two inches of penetration, stopped dead in her track. One hand seizing her long red pigtails, pulling her head back hard as the other came down on her rear with more strikes, intent on leaving the cheeks as red as her hair. “Give yourself to me,” she snarled.

“W-what?” Severa asked, confused once more, but this time it was a more ragged and primal confusion. She'd given Kjelle what she wanted and offered herself up for more in desperate submission, what more could she have wanted?”

“Swear that you're mine and beg for it!” she repeated, tugging hard on her scalp and slapping her ass cheek once more. Her powerful hand ensured the strike was noisy and left her flesh stinging, but the pain had become a potent drug for Severa, making her cry out in a twisted reaction, a scream of agony and a moan of bliss spiraling together in a lurid display of utter depravity. “I fucked you once, and it was free to make you shut up, but if you want more, then you have to be mine." A small roll of her hips teased the couple inches inside of Severa, grinding against her parted rim as she knight taunted her with the pleasure she clearly needed. Her cruelty knew very few bounds in this unfettered, hungry state; she wanted Severa to be hers, and wasn't afraid to play dirty to get it.

"I..." Severa whimpered, head trying to lean forward, only to be caught by the hands in her hair tugging her back. "I-I'm yours! I promise, just please fuck me!" She could barely put up a fight anymore; she'd tried, and Kjelle had overpowered and dominated her both times. But now, she was so needy that her and Kjelle's intermingled juices ran down her trembling thighs, and she couldn't say no. If the cost of getting fucked was letting Kjelle dominate and own her, then she would gladly surrender. The fact that Kjelle wasn't even fucking her the second she'd broken was almost infuriating, leaving her gasping and whining, "Please Kjelle, I need this!" impatiently, laying it on even thicker in a desperate plea for release. "My body belongs to you and you can do whatever you want it, just stop teasing me and make me cum!"

Kjelle couldn't help but smile as insufferable, rude Severa broke down and became a needy, howling, submissive pet for the stronger knight, reaffirming Kjelle's dominance as she showed the girl some mercy by driving the rest of her cock deep into her ass, giving her exactly what she wanted. The howl that passed the redhead's lips earned her no sympathy though, as the knight flaunted her strength once more by setting out to pound her ass until it was loose and gaping. All she could think about was taking advantage of her new lover, breaking her in and making sure that she remained this submissive and needy, beholden to Kjelle and to the pleasures she could offer. The power trip was making this whole thing get completely away from her, but she didn't care enough to make it stop, absolutely high on the feelings it offered.

But Severa didn't care about how deep her friend was going, how strange she was acting, as she got fucked raw just as she'd asked, the slaps and hair pulling continuing without end, lashing wildly and at random to ensure unexpected spikes of pain that left her feeling better than she ever had before. Her thighs rubbed together, sticky and wet as she was given exactly what she wanted, her body thriving on the abuse and the lust simmering within her. Why had she spent so long fighting? Why struggle against the pleasures Kjelle could offer her when the blinding heat washing over her body felt so good? She'd been a fool for denying how good she felt, how much Kjelle could give her, but no longer. She was being ravaged and couldn't have been happier about it.

The hex had done her in, dragged her down into corruptive temptation and forced her into submission to Kjelle, affirming the knight's dominance and giving her another pet to toy with. Noire had always been too submissive and willing to inspire something this fiery within Kjelle, but the frustrations Severa inspired had triggered a side-effect of the hex that induced cooperation in a partner, and now Severa was on all fours, howling in utter bliss as she was fucked, given all she could have possibly wanted. All attitude and resistance had melted away, leaving a needy and submissive Severa who was subject to Kjelle's every whim and desire, eager to serve her. And Kjelle was gone enough to want nothing else.

Kjelle's cock throbbed inside of the clenching heat of Severa's ass, her anal walls clinging desperately to her shaft, wishing it would go as it speared into her rear and tore her open. The pain was exhilarating for the redhead, spanked and fucked raw, her hair pulled and a general sense that she was being used for Kjelle's pleasure; there was something vulgar and weight about it, about being treated so carelessly. A hard, wild fucking to set her alight and push her into new heights of pleasure, dizzying and intense, like she had never known before, like she wanted to know further. Wanted to experience in her bones. Severa's mind became even hazier with each successive thrust, the feeling of warm pre leaking out of the throbbing tip and making her ass slick, making the hard thrusts even faster from the lubrication. She was utterly wound up and driven mad by the sensations, but all she could do was howl for more, panting and screaming as she felt everything align into a hot, blissful mess.

Breaking Severa had been a massive ego boost for Kjelle. The indomitable snarker brought low to serve her, now pleading for her cock, beholden to her desires and completely devoted. Only making matters sweeter was the amazing tightness of her ass, the lusty moans and the way she responded to the pain inflicted upon her in a desperate need for more. She couldn't ever be this rough with Noire, who she pushed up to the limit of intensity every night but she knew couldn't do any more with. Severa was a different story. The redhead never knew she adored the roughness, but now she couldn't get enough of it, and Kjelle was able to flaunt her strength and her debauchery by slapping and tugging and spanking her, putting her through her paces and watching as Severa only got needier from the abuse.

Severa never knew before that day that she could climax from anal alone, but it was only as her pussy began to gush that she realized she'd been neglecting her sloppy folds, nonetheless brought to a heavy, screaming release as her head was tugged hard back, leaving her looking up at the ceiling as she lost herself to the amazing bliss that belonging to Kjelle would hopefully bring more of. Two orgasms deep, and her body trembled and shook in ways she never knew pleasure could make her, finding new depths of wonder the further she sank. Once more, Kjelle's throbbing, turgid cock loosed its sticky load deep inside of her, and the warm cum pumping right into her ass left her shuddering, spine arching and tugging hard against the hold in her hair.

Kjelle withdrew once more, intent on admiring her handiwork as Severa slumped forward, breathless and exhausted. The redhead's arms gave out and she leaned forward, head resting on the floor as she shuddered, without breath and completely gone, cum leaking of her gaping rear. Severa must have thought they were done by the way she relaxed, eager to take a breath and gather herself, but Kjelle had other ideas, and wanted one more round in her pussy to seal the deal. Sudden penetration left Severa gasping in confusion as Kjelle drove her cock into her sopping wet hole once more and began to pound her relentlessly, burning the last of her own energy in pursuit of one more orgasm.

Past the point of being able to do anything, Severa was left moaning weakly and squirming as Kjelle fucked her, her rear up high and still receiving plenty of abuse from an open palm as her head remained on the floor. She didn't have the energy to get up or do anything, but Kjelle now owned her--she'd promised as much--and Severa couldn't say no to her already. Not that she wanted to, as she felt reinvigorated by the heated friction of Kjelle fucking her from behind, turned on once more by the irresistible pleasure coming at her in heavy waves as strong hips slapped against her rear. In fact, she could feel her body waking up in the name of pleasuring the knight, her hands slowly finding purchase on the floor as she shoved her hips back to meet the thrusts in a final display of need. She was with Kjelle through the end, and would see her final climax through.

Hands came down as hard as they could against raw, sore cheeks, which had finally become a bright, aching red as Kjelle continued the punishment, as unchained and feral as ever, driven by hunger and the need to sate it. The desire for one more release was too great to ignore, but the hex pulled Severa along for the ride, and soon Severa was moaning louder and shoving back hard and needily against her cock, desperate to feel it inside of her. The broken redhead's pussy felt even better the second time around, not only wetter and sloppier, but seemingly more receptive, like her body was surrendering to her just as her mind had. Paired with the way Severa had given herself up and now rolled with the sweet pleasures offered to her, ensured that Kjelle was on top of the world.

"Unf, bre-breed me!" Severa shouted, wanting nothing more than for one last gooey ending, to be flooded with Kjelle's potent cum, animal instincts getting to her and easing her into the submissive role under the clear alpha of their arrangement, whatever it was. She wasn't even clear on the nature of what she had agreed to, only that she knew she wanted it more than anything, that she had to have it. It was a maddening sensation, and indecision ensured she was completely off her feet and lost, but she didn't want to find herself, wanted to dwell in this heat, buzzing mess and lavish in the feelings of lusty uncertainty, where anything could happen. It excited her.

Kjelle was first to cum this time, and with a final, mighty throb of her cock inside of the slick cavern, she let loose one last rush of cum, flooding Severa's raw pussy as her hips stuttered and spasmed, losing control and fucking Severa wildly in the final seconds as her energy left her but her muscles still moved on pure instinct. She felt herself calming almost immediately, but not before she was rewarded with one final howl as Severa lost herself, eyes rolled back in pure satiated bliss as she squirted one final time all over the floor. Neither could have been happier with their endings, with the feeling of release and satisfaction.

Slumping back against the side of the bed, Kjelle was breathless, leaned back and unsure what had come over her. It was almost worrisome, but not as worrisome as when Severa crawled toward her, spread her legs apart, and took her softening cock into her mouth, licking and sucking it clean of her own juices. It felt amazing, that much was undeniable, but there was an element of concern as she watched Severa at work. Something wasn't entirely right about all of this, about the frankly quite frightening thoughts she had and the fury that came over her, about the way she had not only taken Severa so forcefully, but the way the redhead had gone against all of her normal instincts and broke for her, submitted in a way she didn't think Severa possibly could have. There was something wrong with her, and she didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with the hex.


	3. Chapter 3

Severa was quick to learn how much Kjelle, in her feral state of mind, had come to value discipline and means of keeping the redhead in line. After making a few wry remarks about being surprised Noire could take Kjelle's rough side and that maybe she ought to move over, the strong and magically-tinged knight was quick to instill in Severa a sense of respect and teach her the pecking order of her relationship; Severa was not to disrespect her mates, and as far as mates went, she was beneath Noire. Quite far beneath her, too, and if Severa wanted to remain Kjelle's mate, she would have to be punished for her disrespect.

"Don't touch yourself," the black-haired knight said gruffly, wrapping her arms softly around Noire as Severa lay on her stomach, head between the archer's legs. She could see Severa's hands starting to pull away from Noire's thighs, and she would not tolerate that. "You're not allowed to get off at all tonight, and if you disrespect this order, you're not going to like what comes next." As if to give Severa a preview of what she was threatening, she ran a hand down Noire's body, drew some little moans as the fingers dragged softly down her stomach, before she grabbed a nice handful of Severa's hair and tugged hard enough to leave the redhead wincing and whining in the sudden sharp pulls on her scalp.

Severa stared up apologetically at Noire, not even bothering to pay attention to Kjelle as she instead focused on her sad puppy of a friend, left whimpering as Severa sucked on one of her labia. She was giving the archer some world class pussy eating out of the hope that she could pleasure the girl enough to let Kjelle ease up on her. After all, Noire had forgiven Severa almost immediately, and perhaps she would eventually be so grateful that she would plead with Kjelle to let Severa get off; lying on her stomach and eating a girl out was hardly the kind of thing she could bear to do without getting her own. It was just a level of selflessness in the bedroom utterly beyond her. But if it was the only way to get back into Kjelle's good graces, she would worship every inch of the archer's soft, lean body.

Kjelle's strong hands massaged Noire's ample breasts, loving the way the timid girl squirmed against her, voice quivering as she pressed back into Kjelle's naked, muscular frame. She was adorable, stumbling over her attempts to find words, torn between thanking Severa for what she was doing and just expressing the sensations welling up inside of her. But Kjelle wanted her to do neither, and tried to guide Noire along the same lines she had in mind. "Do you understand your place now?" she asked, voice edged with a smug air. "Noire is my mate, but you're nothing more than a toy, Severa. If you want to remain in my good graces, you're going to make up for every slight by being denied orgasms, because clearly letting you have what you want is something you have to earn. So behave, slut, and don't stop apologizing to Noire for the things you said to her."

Severa squirmed under the scrutinizing and intense gaze of Kjelle's disapproval, whimpering a little as an occasional tug to her hair helped reinforce the biting, cruel words. Kjelle had changed, but Severa couldn't well voice such concerns, especially when on most nights she was on her hands and knees reaping the reward of those changes. So she quietly just took it all and used this as a lesson about respect. It was a little frustrating given how rarely she was actually rude to Noire, who she described picking on as akin to kicking a sick puppy, but arguing would do her no good. She just wished that she were allowed to touch herself; drinking down the tart taste of Noire's quim as she ran her tongue up and down her mound, constantly bearing kisses down into her clit and savouring her in the most intimate of ways, was doing a number on her own pussy. Her slick thighs rubbed together in frustration and need as she continued to service the meek and whimpering girl, bound to never get what she needed herself.

Meek, worried Noire squirmed under the girls' combined touch, her head buzzing with a rush of excitement as the fingers and lips continued to work her over. It was a strange contrast, Severa's apologetic affection tinged with sexual frustration that left fingers squeezing her soft thighs firmly as her tongue sank into her and devotedly lapped at her core, while Kjelle kept a better measure on her strong hands and used them to be nothing short of loving with her first and foremost lover. It left her twisting and squirming beneath the dueling touches, almost unsettled by Kjelle's softness. She had come to develop quite a taste for the aggressive and outright feral treatment Kjelle had showered her with, which left her almost disappointed in the lack of it in her touch as the hands caressed her breasts almost too tenderly. More maddeningly was the fact that all the while, Noire could feel Kjelle's cock throb against her ass.

Which only made it more shocking when a hand slipped down to Severa's head, seizing her hair and pulling her tighter forward. "Get her off," Kjelle snarled, shoving Severa's lips tight against Noire's mound, pulling her head deeper between the archer's legs to the delighted and squirming gasps of Noire, who not only had the swell of pleasure within her to get excited by, but also the show of dominance from Kjelle, when all she really wanted was to see more of that. And yet, it was contrasted yet against with soft kisses to Noire's hands, the roll of fingers along plump breasts that seemed almost to be coming from entirely different people. It was confusing for Noire, but as her stomach began to tighten up and the rush of sensation hit her like a brick, she couldn't even focus any longer on that confusion.

Only when her orgasm was tearing through her was normal Noire loud, and it was a sudden, almost jarring change. Severa winced a little as she outright unfurled, not only a mess of moans and howls of total bliss, but also bucking badly, humping the redhead's face with desperate need. Some snarled remarks from Kjelle to Severa about drinking her orgasm down and not wasting a drop unless she wanted her ass to be as red as her hair ensured that Noire continued to be devoured through her mad orgasm, even as her legs trembled and her spine arched. Severa held held trembling legs apart even as they threatened to clamp down onto her head; Noire was completely consumed by the waves of pleasure running across her.

And yet there was something missing from it. Noire had grown far too appreciative of the savage and raw means by which Kjelle made love to her, which was lost in her attempt to prove a point to Severa. But of course, with her lip quivering and her head racing, she was incapable of even finding the words with which to ask for such treatment, let alone the general course to do so. That was always the hard part; Noire couldn't find the strength within her to assert herself, whether confessing her sexual desires to Kjelle or fighting back against Severa's doubts about her ability to withstand rough sex.

But thankfully, Noire didn't have to.

The transformation was rather subtle, but Severa knew all of the warning signs, pulling back in worry. "Kjelle, she's doing the thing!" she warned as Noire pulled up off of her muscular mate and pushed down onto all fours, arms swinging toward Severa and knocking the redhead off of the bed as she snarled. Severa tried her best to avoid the aggressive swing and the snort that went with it--Noire's dark side's little glimmer of revenge for Severa's comments--but still ended up flat on her ass on the floor.

"I'm sick of this gentle shit," Noire yelled, having gone all "blood and thunder"; her assertive, dark side was in control now, and all of the meekness and difficulty of communicating her desires that Noire struggled with were gone, replaced with someone who knew what she wanted and willing to do anything to get it. Bu of course, it was perhaps a little over-compensatory as she followed it up with something that the real Noire wouldn't only never say, but didn't truly feel either. "You want to piss this bitch off? Then why don't you make her watch me get fucked raw? Because I'm tired of playing nice. I want it rough, so stop keeping the good stuff away from me." On her hands and knees, Noire stuck her ass up high into the air, showing off her quivering, slick folds to the feral knight, looking over her shoulder with a smoldering lust burning beneath the sinister glare of her eyes whenever her dark side was out. "And I see that cock; I know you want to stop playing too."

Kjelle bit her lip as she stared at her mate, needily presenting in front of her, wanting her so badly that her dark side had taken over just to demand that she get fucked properly. Kjelle had to admit, as much as she wanted to punish Severa and humiliate her, she also wanted to get her dick wet, and if Noire was barking at her to give it her rough, how cold she say no? Never mind that she in no way could say no to such a demand; it was practically a challenge. The animal mindset took over, and Kjelle found herself leaning forward, grabbing at Noire's hips and pulling her back to the raucous, excited groans of a woman dominated by her dark side. Which, Kjelle supposed, made two of them; one ruled by dark magic that turned them aggressive and violent, the other twisted by magic to be dominant, feral, and to seek multiple women to mate with and vent her heightened, voracious sexual appetites with. "Hands on the top of the bed, Severa. You're still punished, and I want you to watch what I'm about to do to Noire."

Slamming her hips forward, Kjelle got right to work, grunting as she slammed into Noire's needy pussy, her throbbing, aching cock finally feeling more than a soft ass rubbing against it as the velvety, slick folds of the gasping archer clenched down around it, and Kjelle could already tell that she had been a fool for going without this for the sake of teaching Severa a lesson. "Fuck," she groaned, pitching forward as she stared down at Noire, at the way the archer's head rolled back in utter delight. Her hips were already pulling back, the very defined muscles of her core tightening as she withdrew until only the mushroom-like tip of her cock remained, only to slam into her once more and leave both of them gasping in delight.

Kjelle gave Noire what her inner demon wanted, and she gave it to her hard, rapidly coming to the realization that she wanted it herself. It was the push she needed to work every strengthened, primed muscle in her body to ensure she was utterly savage in her frantic fucking of her girlfriend. Heavy, powerful thrusts deep into her leaking pussy left Noire's body rocking back and forth, breasts swaying quickly from the sheer force slamming into her time and again. "Is this better?" Kjelle asked, releasing Noire's hip only so that she could lean forward and grab her hair, tugging on it and pulling her head back.

"Not even close," Noire snarled, staring up wickedly and biting her lip as she realized the opportunity before her, the rare manifestation of her darker self while she was getting fucked, when usually everything submissive inside of her found itself lit up by the powerful alpha dominance of Kjelle's intense thrusts and mighty cock. "I thought I asked you to fuck me." Wicked and defiant, Noire knew the best way to goad Kjelle into the most savage and powerful fuck she could supply was to challenge her, to insult her dominance and act like she was failing to put her into her place; only then would she know the raw sensation of fervid bliss, and it was what her body sought. The taste of pleasure Severa's devout oral had given her just left her wanting the 'real' thing, and it was not tenderness.

On her knees in front of the bed, Severa whimpered as she kept her hands flat on the sheets, left to watch from the side at all of the amazing things there were to soak in. The sway of Noire's breasts, the frantic look of utter satisfaction upon her face, the delicious way her spine arched like the limbs of a bow being pulled back by the pressure of a steady, hard pull on the string, and nothing could provide more pressure than Kjelle's hard fuckings; Severa had learned that firsthand. Kjelle's thick, throbbing cock pounding in and out of the delicious pussy she'd just been eating out--the flavour of which still lingered tauntingly upon her lips--and all of her muscles at work, the tightening of her abs and the clenching of her arms, all provided further treats to drive Severa wild as she whined on her knees. Her pussy was leaking all over her thighs and she was left with absolutely nothing to do about it.

"What part of 'fuck me' don't you understand?" Noire continued to scream, berating Kjelle even as she pushed needily back into the hard thrusts, wickedly gleeful as her body throbbed in heated delight and anticipation. Despite her words, she felt incredible, it was just lusty greed that pushed her to feel even more. It was in many ways a crazy thrill to be able to demand such vulgar things, to take charge of her sexual desires and be assertive about what she wanted, even if due to the way she brought out her more assertive side, she went a little bit too far in that direction. "I want you to fuck me loose, do you understand? Now give it to me or I'm going to get it somewhere else, you--Ah!"

The vulgar demands for more had almost been charming to Kjelle up until the one line was crossed, urging the muscular woman to tug hard on her mate's hair, slamming deep into her and relentlessly keeping the slams up. "No, you're not going to get it anywhere else," Kjelle snarled over the sound of her hips crashing loudly and rapidly against Noire's soft ass. There was a sudden lack of mercy as her strong core went into overdrive, relentless in giving Noire the assurance that she wouldn't be going anywhere else for this. To the point of leaning down over her imposingly and sinking her teeth hard into the back of Noire's neck. "You are mine, and you're going to remain that way, do you understand me?'

"Nngh, getting there," Noire said, fingers curling tightly, grabbing at mad handfuls of bedding as she twisted and squirmed, all the while aware of the voyeur's eyes upon her, the agony that Severa must have felt in being unable to touch herself, and she loved it. Loved so gluttonously indulging in the roughest sex she could taunt out of Kjelle while she left Severa with nothing; in her twisted state of mind, she saw the redhead as a rival from the affections of Kjelle, the alpha of their ersatz pack. There was only room for one favorite, and it was a position Noire had assumed without even trying, and she couldn't have been prouder of that. After all, for her verbal defiance she got teeth in the back of her neck and cock pistoning out of her drooling hole even faster, while Severa got to kneel and watch for hers.

Getting fucked straight toward an intense and final end, Noire screamed she came, trembling on all fours as her body swelled with all of the heat she'd been hoping for, and it proved just as exhilarating as she was expecting. Her pussy tightened around the pistoning girlcock as she felt herself burning up, but all together far too greedy to even care, bucking uncontrollably as her frantic motions and the ensuing tightness brought Kjelle to her end as well. The reward was even sweeter; Noire could feel the hot flood of cum pumping deep into her, something that through its countless times had never lost the raw, pure thrill it offered. The gooey warmth spreading through her was both a satisfying ending and a way to deepen her hunger.

In this case, it was the latter.

Noire tried to pull away, intent on seeking more from another position, but Kjelle didn't even let her do that, the teeth dug in too tightly to her neck and the grip on her hair too tight. There was a brief moment of frustration and cursing as the twisted archer decided to resort to demands and aggression to get her way, utterly unaware until she was being spun around that Kjelle wanted another round just as badly as she did, but that Kjelle had another motive in mind; to not even pull out of Noire. To keep a single drop of cum from leaking out of her, keep her plugged and pumped with multiple loads of cum. What Noire assumed was just Kjelle being extra steamy was in fact something else entirely; Kjelle wanted to breed her.

Being turned around and then pulled up, Noire ended up straddling a kneeling Kjelle, seated atop her thighs as the aching girlcock remained buried inside of her, at no point losing any of its rigidity as she sat on it. It was a more intimate position, one that left Noire's ample bosom pressing against Kjelle's much smaller breasts, and their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. The possessive Kjelle and the aggressive Noire met with a passion that left Severa whining even harder; even the way they kissed looked hot to the frustrated redhead. Hands grabbed at cheeks and tugged at hair, Noire not quite defiant, but certainly setting herself up as a contender; she was content as a beta, but willing to give Kjelle a hard time, really make her have to earn it.

Bucking up madly into the stuffed pussy of her momentarily very forward mate, Kjelle was ecstatic to see the initiative being taken, and rewarded her fire with hard thrusts, flaunting her strength as she managed to give a powerful fuck from her position down beneath her, bouncing on her heels as she slammed up time and again into it. But this time, Noire was hardly helpless either, and wanting to really put Kjelle through her paces for the sake of ensuring she rose to the challenge, Noire met it with bounces of her own, riding the cock feverishly as she was left unwilling to wait any longer; she was going to have a blast too, already moaning and grabbing madly at Kjelle's back. She could feel the toned muscles of her shoulders tense up as hands ran in turn along her skin, hands grabbing at her ass and pulling at her hair, tilting her head back to offer up more neck for her enjoyment.

The sinking of teeth into Noire's neck brought on a violently loud reaction, Noire screaming in ragged ecstasy as she felt the rawness of the aggression, the possessive 'kiss' sure to leave a mark from the force of the bite, but Noire wanted to be left with any marks Kjelle so desired to leave upon her. It was strange, but Noire's more assertive side didn't actually mind the rough fucks or being Kjelle's beta breeding bitch; in fact, in fact, the inner Noire adored all of it. She just wanted more of it than she was getting, and to make sure Kjelle knew for a fact that the intense and almost violent fuckings she had been subject to for the past while were exactly how she wanted to keep things going. Anything else would have been practically boring by comparison.

"Better," Noire snarled, pulling away from the grip in her hair to lean forward and bite Kjelle's neck in turn, her teeth sinking into a tense muscle and feeling it grow tenser as the challenge sent a flare of raw, feral sensation up the knight's spine. "This is the good fucking I need. And I want it all the time, no more soft bullshit. You want to punish Severa for being a bitch? Smack her ass raw like a proper alpha, we deserve to be pounded until we can't walk!"

"Speak for yourself!" Severa shouted, but as much as she didn't want to be thrown under the bus, she knew full well that it was in vain.

But Kjelle had to admit, she rather liked the savage edge Noire was showing. Biting her back, speaking such vulgar, heavy words and making clear desires that Noire had never been able to properly convey. It was incredible, even if she had to take the violent persona's words with a grain of salt; although there was likely some truth to Noire's intense, secret, and shameful love of the roughest sex the knight could dole out, she knew that some tenderness could stir the lonely heart of the meek archer all the same, and that there was nothing that left Noire happier than breathless, soft kisses after being roughed up for a few rounds.

Although those worries could wait, as she focused solely on giving Noire the hard pounding she begged for, thrusting into her bouncing body and sheathing her aching cock deep into her needy folds with each powerful slam. The hand not finding its way back into her hair held onto her hips, guiding her up and down steadily, and the compliant, behaved beta moved as urged, meeting the thrusts with her downward motions to keep the two working together in perfect sync. It kept the pleasure high and the pace steady, even if the feral ravaging climbed steadily in ferocity and speed.

It was Severa's turn to grab madly at the sheets, thighs rubbing feverishly together as she remained agonized as she knelt there, ordered not to touch herself and fearful of the retribution that would follow if she disobeyed. She had come to love the heavy, ragged fucks that a truly frenzied Kjelle could provide just as much as Noire, even if she was a bit more difficult to make admit such, and to watch someone else get one while she was expressly told not to even touch herself... She was being driven mad by want and desire, but there was nothing she could do; this was a true punishment, the most wicked thing that Kjelle could have done, because it wasn't a rough spanking followed by a facefuck, it wasn't getting hatefucked right into the mattress. It was just nothing. She was disconnected from the pack, left out and made a voyeur who couldn't act on her desires. It was cruel.

And every time Noire's eyes flashed her way, there was something gleeful and sadistic about the enjoyment staring back at her.

The noisy, fleshy slapping sounds of their impact filled the room amid frantic groans of exertion and howled moans of a woman whose dark side did nothing small and a woman intent on asserting herself. The smell of sex became heavy, and Kjelle's heightened sense of smell only made it more arousing for her, urging her to fuck harder, and to Noire's credit, the girl kept up perfectly, the dark side quickly earning the alpha's respect in the process. The spread pussy lips remained tight around the cock holding them apart and pumping madly between them, and the both their spines arched for only moments ensured the biting never stopped, someone's neck constantly exposed and vulnerable in the back-and-forth two people who were very clear on who was in control, but who both loved it rough.

Wound up so tightly, their orgasms proved to be well worth the effort it took to reach them. Kjelle came first this time as the two girls bit each other other simultaneously, giving her both the feeling of skin between her teeth, hot and needy against her breath as she asserted her dominance over it, and the rush of pain that came from being bit down on hard out of an attempt to rile her up. Her cock throbbed and jerked, firing off deep into the slick, dripping hole as she gave Noire another big load for good measure, hips thrown out of sync and just bucking madly and blindly out of a desire to fuck something and keep her hips moving. The cum deposited inside of her already used pussy dragged Noire down in turn, leaving her screaming as she spasmed and squirmed once more, blinding sensation washing over her in overwhelming waves.

So overwhelming that the darkness in her eyes faded and her face straightened out as she fell back, Kjelle following after her and seeing the change in her expression, seeing the real Noire return to control, and just in time too. The knight fell atop the archer, and the feverish biting that they had broken away from turned into an exhausted kiss as hands eased up, only to find midsections to wrap around instead. The perfect way for them to recover, to savour the moment on a level beyond the feral; Kjelle's new instincts backed down a little under both the gentle touch of Noire's lips and the easing of her frantic mind that two consecutive orgasms brought. It was a direly needed change of pace that Kjelle was rather glad to have, slipping into a more sensible and restrained state of mind.

"I love you," Kjelle whispered softly, as she had come to do whenever she was done pounding Noire senseless; it just felt right to add that note, to reassure Noire that the animal lust her hex had accidentally brought on wasn't the only thing keeping them together.

"I love you too, but..." Noire whimpered a little, not having intended to drop this news at that moment; she'd wanted to save it for a better time than the night they were punishing Severa, and especially after things had gone so awry. But now that she herself was clearer in mind, she could read the situation a little clearer, mainly why Kjelle not only hadn't pulled out between rounds, but why her softening cock remained buried inside of her. The news wasn't something she could hold out on forever, and maybe there was no 'better time'. "I-I think I'm pregnant." She looked up at her lover bashfully, almost apologetic and embarrassed by the fact.

Kjelle's eyes opened wide in surprise, but also in delight, a happy gasp sucked down her throat as she realized the implications of that. On the bed, the weary Severa just slammed her head forward into the mattress and groaned.


End file.
